lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mole (character)/Main article
The molehttp://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Lion-King,-The.pdf is a male mole. Biography ''The Lion King In the original theatrical version of the film, the mole appears right after Zazu is pounced on by Simba. He informs the majordomo that the hyenas have invaded the Pride Lands. In the 2003 Special Edition version of the film, when Zazu begins to sing "The Morning Report," the mole pops up from a pile of dirt and is spotted by Simba, who tries to pounce on him, but the mole pops back into the dirt. The mole reappears, trying to get Zazu's attention, but Simba notices him again, and the mole hides back in the dirt. For the third time, the mole reappears near a small rock, and Simba once more tries to pounce on him, but the mole disappears, causing Simba to hit his head on a rock. Mufasa notices Simba's activity and tries to get him to pounce on Zazu. Simba quietly pounces on Zazu, and the mole reappears, telling Zazu that the hyenas are in the Pride Lands. Other roles TV Series The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa ="Zazu's Off-by-One Day" = When Zazu comes home, he finds it to be completely messy. He calls the mole, who tells him that he was reorganizing and shows him that the jungle inspector is coming soon. Panicked, Zazu and the mole clean up the mess and place it outside. However, the mole tells Zazu that the inspector is at the same place Zazu put the mess. Zazu opens the door, which causes the mess to get back in, and finds the inspector in the trash can. The inspector tells Zazu that list of animals is incomplete, stating that he forgot to count one animal. After showing Zazu that he's off-by-one, he fires the hornbill and gives the job to the mole. When Zazu gets kicked out of his tree, he goes on a quest to find the one animal he forgot to count. After Rafiki makes Zazu realize that the one animal he forgot to count was himself, the hornbill flies home and finds some animals incorrectly placed. He sees that the mole is responsible for this. The inspector scolds the mole for his job, which the gopher replies that being a jungle administrator is a very difficult job for one animal to do. Zazu returns and agrees with what the mole says. He states that the mole is better off working as a jungle administrator's assistant. When Zazu shows the inspector is now-complete list of animals, the inspector apologizes to the hornbill for firing him and gives him his job back. However, Zazu and the mole's jobs are switched: the mole is the jungle administrator while Zazu is his assistant. ="Zazu's Off Day Off" = It's Zazu's day off, but before he can enjoy it, the mole brings him news that an elephant named Jumbo Jumbo is blocking the river, causing all the animals to die of thirst. When Zazu finds Jumbo Jumbo, he tries to convince him to move out of the way, but he refuses to do so. The mole gives Zazu a Standard Jungle Animal Contract signed by Jumbo Jumbo. Zazu takes the contract and reminds Jumbo Jumbo that he has signed the Circle of Life form, but the elephant eats the form and blows the pieces out on Zazu. Zazu tries to find a book that could give him advice on how to make Jumbo Jumbo move. The hornbill finally finds a book and follows the first attempt, which is to get into the water and use various weapons to make Jumbo Jumbo move. The attempt unfortunately fails and therefore, Zazu finds another way to make Jumbo Jumbo leave the river, which is to pretend to be a mouse. After Zazu's second attempt fails, the mole suggests that instead of trying to make Jumbo Jumbo move, he can try to make it rain on the dry side of the river. When this attempt unfortunately fails, Zazu gives up. Jumbo Jumbo tells Zazu that the reason he was at the river in the first place is because he believes it's his day off. Zazu calls the mole to give him a form to show the elephant that it is actually ''his day off. Jumbo Jumbo apologizes and goes back to his herd, leaving the river to splash on Zazu and sending him to his tree. When Zazu can finally enjoy the rest of his day off, the mole tells him that it's Jumbo Jumbo's real day off the next day. This makes Zazu pass out, as he thinks the elephant will block the river once again and thus, he will have to try to make him move. Trivia General *According to the August 1993 script, written by the film's screenwriters, the character is properly identified as a mole. However, according to David Cleary's article on Thumper.net, moles only live in North America, Europe, and Asia. Cleary theorized that the character's species is either a mole rat (family Bathyergidae, 9 species in 5 genera) or a root rat (subfamily Rhizomyinae, genus Tachyoryctes, 2 species); these types of animals are native to sub-Saharan Africa, are about the size and shape of gophers, have very prominent gnawing incisors, dig extensive underground tunnels, and have visible (though very small) eyes. * In Timon & Pumbaa, the mole is referred to as "Gopher". In development * The mole was originally supposed to be a naked mole-rat, but the animators couldn't get him to look right. One of the directors said "We would've lost our G rating." Voice actors * The Lion King (1994) - film - Jim Cummings * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - TV series - Jim Cummings Gallery TheMoleHDX13.png TheMoleHDX14.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1218.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles